The Storm
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Sequel to Umbrella. Harry starts to let everyone know just how he feels. Rated for language, just to be safe.


_Disclaimer: Still don't own..._

_AN: This takes place after Umbrella. I decided that Harry and co. are in 6__th__ year. Dedicated to njferrell, for the initial suggestion, and the others who wanted to know where this was going._

**The Storm**

It had been a week since Draco had offered Harry his umbrella and neither boy had spoken since.

Harry was currently trailing behind Hermione and Ron who were bickering about... well Harry had no idea because he wasn't actually listening.

'You're so obtuse!' Hermione all but yelled at the redhead before she stormed into the great hall leaving a befuddle Ron staring after her.

'What'd I say?' He asked a highly amused Harry.

Harry just shrugged, 'No idea, you're on your own.' He replied before he spotted a familiar blond head. 'To hell with it...' he muttered before called out to Malfoy.

"What do you want Potter?' With that sentence Harry realized two things. The first was that he was glad almost everyone was eating and the entrance hall was almost empty and the second thing was that Draco hadn't sneered nor had there been any venom in his voice that there had been.

Harry had no idea why but he blushed, 'I just wanted to thank you. For the other night I mean.'

Draco nodded, 'We're all allowed our moments, but you're welcome.'

The boys parted and headed to their respectful tables but Draco swore he heard Harry mumble, 'I'm not,' before he left.

Draco spent the rest of the morning trying to figure out what Harry had meant.

It wasn't until about half way through Potions class that Draco might finally start to understand Harry's comment.

'For fuck's sakes Ron, stop ogling Hermione's ass and pay attention before you blow us the fuck up!' Harry all but yelled at the redhead beside him. As he had reprimanded Ron, Harry had added powdered unicorn tears to the bubbling brown sludge that was residing in Ron's cauldron.

Meanwhile Snape had stormed over to find out what was going on, he was currently glaring at the redhead. '50 points for not paying attention and almost killing your classmates Mr. Weasley. Now get out of my classroom. Don't bother coming back.'

Ron only glared at Harry as he packed up his stuff and stormed from the class.

'50 points Mr. Potter for diverting a disaster.' Snape continued without looking at Harry. He resumed his patrol of the classroom. 'Why is no one working?' he sneered at the class in general.

'Thank you Sir.' Harry said softly breaking the silence. Snape gave a slight nod and continued to berate several students on their inability to brew. About 10 minutes later he was back at Harry's desk. He inspected a ladle of the opalescent teal liquid which smelled of green apples and strawberries.

'Correct colour, correct thickness, fruity aroma. Adequate. 5 points Mr. Potter.'' He dropped the ladle back into Harry's cauldron as Harry and every student in the class stared at the Potions Master.

'Bottle your potions and get out. NOW!' he snapped clearly irritated. The students rushed to comply.

By lunch time Harry didn't know if he wanted to hang himself or strangle Hermione. The moment they'd left the dungeons she had been on him about Ron's potion, his potion, how did he know what to do and why had he yelled at Ron?

'I read ahead, that's how I knew what to do, Granger.' He snapped as he tried to eat lunch.

'Harry! What the hell? You know I need that class to be an Auror!' Ron half snarled half growled as he sat beside Harry.

Harry winced as Ginny began to awkwardly massage his shoulders. 'Ginny I appreciate the gesture, but please stop.'

'Harry you should relax, your shoulders are so tense,' she replied as she leaned in closer, her too sweet perfume was giving him a headache.

'I wouldn't be if you'd stop touching me.' He replied through clinched teeth, she giggled in reply as she continued to abuse his muscles.

Ron and Hermione were both going on about how distant Harry had been lately and how it was unfair how Snape had kicked Ron out of class.

"Get off me Ginny.'

'And then Sarah started to complain about how Colin kept taking pictures of me and that there wouldn't be any of her in the memory book...' who Ginny thought she was talking to Harry didn't know because he didn't care.

'You really shouldn't have yelled at Ron in class today that was uncalled for Harry.' Hermione said in a disapproving tone.

Seamus, Neville, Lavender and several other Gryffindors who had heard the story were staring at Hermione, mouths hanging open. No one had noticed but several Ravenclaws were gaping at her too.

'Get the hell away from me!' he suddenly shouted, grapping Ginny's hands and pushing her away from him, 'your massages are horrible, don't ever touch me or anyone else ever again.' Ginny had tears in her eyes which Harry ignored. 'You! He pointed at Hermione, 'You're yelling at me for stopping your death AGAIN! A highly acidic liquid would've exploded all over you, me, him and the entire fucking classroom and you're giving me shit for stopping it?' he stared at her waiting for her reply but as soon as she opened her mouth he stopped her, 'No don't open your mouth, don't speak, don't even think about speaking. I don't want to hear it!'

'Harry, what's gotten into you? I swear if one those snakes-' Ron began.

Harry whirled on Ron and pointed as he shouted, 'NO! Just no. Don't even start.' Just then Ginny started to wail.

'Oh just suck it up princess.' Harry sneered.

'Harry!' Ron was now red on behalf of himself, Hermione and Ginny. 'Apolo-'

'Go fornicate with yourself.' He cut Ron off surprisingly calm. He spun around and storm out of the Great Hall having stunned everyone stupid.

Seamus and Neville were trying not to laugh. The Slytherin table was on its feet clapping and cheering.

'What the hell was his problem?' Ron muttered.

'You are unbelievable.' Seamus stood and followed Harry.

'Ginny stop,' Neville commanded, 'he asked you 4 times to stop and you ignored him. You have no one to blame but yourself.' He said softly before he followed the Irishman and the Saviour out.

Later that night Harry sat quietly in a corner of the common room with Seamus and Neville doing homework.

'Are you going to apologize or not?' Ron demanded from the other side of the room.

'I'm thinking not.' Harry replied not looking up from him essay. 'Besides,' he continued after a minute, 'what do I have to apologize for?'

Ron was on his feet, Hermione and Ginny on either side, 'for how you treated my sister.'

Harry finally looked up not at all intimidated by the trio, 'I'm not apologizing because your sister is too stupid to listen.'

Before any of the trio could do anything a voice came from behind them, 'Is there a problem here?' Professor McGonagall was standing in the door.

'Harry remained seated and looked far too innocent but he didn't reply. 'Harry isn't apologizing for what he did this afternoon.' Hermione whined.

'Minerva looked from the trio to Harry then back again blinking, 'I recall no incident from this afternoon that Mr. Potter should apologize for.' She replied with a wink to Harry.

Hermione spluttered and Ron did his famous fish impression, Ginny just scowled.

The professor turned to Harry and with an affectionate smile asked, 'How's the extra project coming Harry?'

'Just fine, Professor, I think I've almost got the last part down,' he replied with a bright smile.

'Excellent, I look forward to seeing it,' she turned to the two other students who were sitting next to Harry, 'Seamus, Neville, all is well?'

''Yes Professor.' The boys chorused together with smiles of their own.

'Very good, have a good night, and Harry, don't work too hard.' She ruffled his hair affectionately.

The boys wished their professor a good night and began to pack up.

'Harry?' Hermione called before he vanished up the stairs. 'Aren't you going to apologize?' she asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, 'get over it already!' he said before he stormed up after Seamus and Neville. 'oh he stopped and came back down. 'I hope you lot weren't too attached to my money because you won't be getting anymore and what you do have you won't have for much longer.' Once again the door slammed behind him.

Two nights later Harry sat with his back to Draco's chest, 'and you know the worst part is? Dumbles was paying them all from my account!'' Harry sighed then leaned against to solid chest behind him.

'My father could help you get it back.' Draco offered.

'I don't care about it,' Draco snorted, 'I don't, it's the fact that he used my own money.' Draco didn't reply but after a few minutes Harry caved, 'Okay I want it back.' Draco had to laugh.

* * *

Good news. The next part is up. Story called Maelstrom. Go read that one too. And don't forget to review! :-D


End file.
